


[索香]链接

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 原作设定加私设哨兵向导，短小索香车，隐晦涉及宾娜。索隆哨兵精神体西伯利亚虎，山治向导精神体金狐，娜美向导，罗宾哨兵，路飞等其余人都是普通人不是哨向。私设哨向与普通人区别不大，哨兵可以在霸气能力基础上进一步提升五感，向导可以为哨兵和普通人进行脑域疏导。一般情况下普通人不可以看到精神体，但是主人自愿的情况下特定对象可以看到。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 42





	[索香]链接

山治将刚裱好花的咖啡用小碟子端起，一手一份哼着曲儿给在甲板上一边进行日光浴一边阅读的两位女士。他注意到，在她们的上空不远处，小小的蜂鸟和光明女神蝶正随着清爽的海风一荡一道荡地，环绕在一起翩翩起舞。  
在得到娜美双手合十的感谢和罗宾的微笑后，山治开心地扭成了面条一阵风般的刮走。习以为常的娜美端起咖啡嘬了一口，那浓郁的香气染上舌尖，她满足的呼出一口气。  
忽然一个金色的残影窜过来，腿间有毛绒绒的触感扫来扫去，娜美下意识放低视线，看到山治的那只小金狐扒着自己椅子正开心的眯着眼，尾巴摇个不停。  
虽然知道精神体随主人，但是她始终不能像对山治那样烦了就直接上手一拳，没办法，试问谁又抗拒得了一只这么可爱的，毛茸茸还金灿灿的小动物呢！  
当然没有！  
娜美夸张的摇了摇头，在罗宾忍俊不禁的轻笑声中把它抱起来放在了自己胸前，快乐的撸起毛来。  
也许是被精神体的愉悦所感染，虽并不知道那边发生的事情(精神体干什么主人是不能控制的)，但是山治洗着盘子都觉得心情灿烂，格外想掏出支烟吸上一口。  
不过越是这种时候就越会出现些打断人兴致的家伙——在这条船上此特指某绿头发剑士。  
先是厨房门被粗鲁的推开，剑士一脸没睡醒大摇大摆走进来，然后他的那只西伯利亚虎顶着主人同款表情打着哈欠穿墙而出。  
“厨子，有吃的吗，我饿了。”  
老虎响应的“嗷呜”一声。  
硬了硬了，山治的拳头硬了。  
“抱歉哦，这里不提供食物给浮游生物和傻猫。”  
“哈？”剑士和老虎同款歪头皱眉疑惑表情，“你刚不是做了东西给那两个女人吃吗？”  
洗完最后一个碟子并在滤水架上整齐放好，山治回过头来秒变鲨鱼牙，“混蛋再说一遍？你怎么能对lady不敬啊肌肉白痴！”  
“啰嗦，谁管你叫她们什么啊爱情眉毛，我说，先拿点吃的给我。”  
不可能，这辈子都不可能给的！！！  
——“敢剩下你就死定了混蛋绿藻！”  
看来口是心非依旧是金发厨子的专利呢。  
又一次达成目的的索隆了然勾唇一笑，接过厨子递来的饭团就地一坐就开始大口吞咽起来，“今天是牛肉饭团啊，好吃。”  
虽然山治又转回去背对自己不知道在捣鼓什么新鲜吃法，不过索隆从灵魂深处的链接感觉得到，山治听了之后开心死了，这么说吧，现在肯定是在偷笑呢。  
对于同伴兼大厨兼床伴兼自家向导——没错就是那个能作为老婆的向导——索隆可谓再了解不过了。  
毕竟情绪的G点在于【别人吃了自己做的东西并夸奖】这种事情上也不会有别人了。  
“喂，吃完了，还饿。”  
山治诧异地回头看索隆举起来展给自己看的空盘子，心里咕哝，奇怪，这家伙食量怎么变大了啊。  
不过很快他就理解了索隆真正的意思——这么好的时间不来一炮可惜了。  
对上索隆灼灼的目光，山治捂脸只想原地仰天大喊一句【发情绿藻给老子滚出去啊啊啊】，但是介于船上大家早就对两人的关系心知肚明，这样可谓不打自招万分丢脸就是了。  
于是被搂住腰就要扒衣服的时候，他不仅没敢像平时打架那样大声回敬，还捂着索隆的嘴一边想把已经捏住自己乳头的那只手扯出来，一边低声警告道“你他妈要敢在这里做老子就杀了你......！”  
然后索隆一脸无辜放开手，“好啊，是你自己说的，那去房间。”  
于是山治气的头上直蹦青筋还得沉住气先把厨房食材收拾妥当，接着满脸通红地被某哨兵抓着手腕拖回了房间，然后那只巨大的老虎叼着不知道什么时候逮到的狐狸，一同跃入了已经紧闭的木门。  
山治的精神力触须像飘散的烟气一样，毫无声息地侵入索隆的脑域，又在看到了黑夜里的海面时四散成细碎的光点落入海中。  
在平日里，山治闲的时候或者实在有必要的情况下偶尔会帮同伴们梳理脑域，但是他几乎从未特地去梳理索隆的。  
不知情的人听到这个大概会以为两人关系比表面上的不合还要严重几分，同伴们倒不对此有什么想法——无非就是个给小情侣私下约会找到机会的途径罢了，而唯一一无所知的大概只有他们那位，甚至都不太知道为什么索隆的老虎那么喜欢山治的狐狸，的船长大人。  
事实上同伴们的认知也有一定差异——他们只会在do爱的时候深入连接脑域。  
索隆喜欢那种在自己刺进去的同时精神海也和山治的融合在一起的感觉。这让他觉得结合会更紧密，仿佛真正合二为一。  
当然，第一次提出的时候受到山治无情的嘲笑“绿藻妖怪的脑回路里原来都是这种跑偏了的【浪漫】？”  
对此索隆一言未发用身体回敬，山治被艹得小肚子一阵阵酸疼的同时被迫强制连接精神海引发了更强烈的筷感，精神海都搅了个天翻地覆，叫的嗓子也哑了。  
从此山治虽然没有再提起，但是每次深夜相约瞭望台也好午后浴室也罢，第一步就链接在一起先建立个屏障防止叫太大声被听到，接着再进行其他，这已成为习惯。  
索隆右手用力地抓着一截劲瘦的腰，指间按在腰窝上，把那漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线一次一次拉向自己。  
山治绝对不是传统意义上那种漂亮柔软的向导，反而充满野性，自由且张扬，身形修长姿态优雅，战斗时的身姿有时候娜美都会不小心被帅到。  
那双认真打起架来索隆不拿刀都难以招架的长腿，此时一条缠在他的腰后，一条用左手拉得老高，时不时因为筷感绷紧肌肉，胸部充血胀大乳头挺立。  
眼看着那和自己形成色差的皮肤一层一层染上潮红，索隆满意极了，低下来稳住那张高兴得发出声音的嘴，挺进的越发凶狠了。  
山治发出断断续续的甜腻叫声，感觉舌头被吸得要麻了，但是这还不够，远远不够。  
于是他扭动着把腰部抬起一点，主动创造出最好的角度让对方能够直捣他最舒服的地方。  
又有点过于刺激了，没坚持几个回合山治腰部就软的一塌糊涂，精神触须紧紧缠着索隆的无法分开，在两人融合为一的脑域里不停战栗着。  
当他透过生理的泪水看到在老虎爪下颤抖的小狐狸，过于冲击的画面一下子让那种战栗达到了顶峰，同时精神体的共感突然变得超级强烈，老虎在狐狸体内的触感和索隆重叠起来。  
山治被刺激得仿佛血液都逆流了，实在没忍住就彻底缴械投降。那种瞬间释放的感觉浑身暖洋洋的，脑中仿佛有个礼乐声响起来。他正要放松下来享受这一秒钟悠长的余味，对方的武器却不给他机会，重复着重重撞击在那片酸软的领域，那礼乐就变成了疯狂作响的尖锐铃声响成一片。  
被山治的身后和精神触须同时绞紧，索隆难耐地发出低吼，干脆放开了山治的腿，用双手掐着恋人的腰最细处使劲按向自己。  
山治刺激得失声摇头，手抵在索隆胸膛胡乱推动，整个人痉挛起来。  
直到索隆结束这一切。  
太羞耻了，果然每次都太羞耻了。  
山治从恍惚中回过神来，发现腰肚子腿酸软得动不了，撤了屏障愤愤咬着枕头发誓以后再也不跟哑铃白痴干这种勾当！  
而索隆正在餍足地一边套衣服一边回味，看着床边同款表情的老虎在给时不时抽搐几下的可怜狐狸一下一下舔着耳朵，嘴角勾起一个无情的笑容。  
“起来厨子，你该去做饭了。”


End file.
